When Harry Met Ginny
by sorka robinton
Summary: yes, the title is unoriginal. i don't *really* read harry potter, i was just very very very bored and needed a new subject. dont kill me because it's all screwed up.
1. the ball

hey guys, sorry if this is completely screwed up. i only read a part of book two (i think it was book 2) and...well, just imagine some things didnt happen! And i dont care what happens in the other books. dont flame me. i just needed something new to write about.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Staring out the window of her dorm room, Ginny Weasley gazed at the tall seventeen year old boy playing with his friends.   
  
Glancing at her calender, the redheaded girl flipped through its pages. "Six more months before the Founding Day's Masquerade," she murmered.   
  
This event was the crowning day, the most looked forward to happening at Hogwarts ever. Ginny sighed sadly. "What does it matter, if Harry doesn't care about me at all?" she wailed softly with dismay.   
  
Determined, the girl stood up and took a pinch of *magic dust* _(i dont know what the hell that special dust is called, so dont sue me.) _Stepping into the light, she arrived right outside the dressmakers shop. She smiled slyly.   
  
Even if he doesn't care, I will give it my damned best shot.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six months later....  
  
"Ack!" Ron yelled, his hair in disarray. "Potter, help me!" he asked, desperate.   
  
"What?" Harry asked, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. Luckily, he didn't need glasses anymore. Madame in the medical wing had cured that after Hermione had accidentally flipped some bat's claw into his eyes.   
  
The redhead moaned. "I don't even look human, let alone nice!" He pulled at his night-blue robe, over a white shirt and navy pants. "And," he added, "can i use your comb?"  
  
"Gross," Harry said, but flipped him a brush anyway. "And why are you asking me for this kind of thing? Shouldn't you be bothering Hermione or your sister or something? _She _would know what to do."   
  
Ron blushed. "Hermione...umm...well, anyway, my sister told me to go away when i pounded on her door. Harry, I think you're going to be overwhelmed with Ginny tonight, she is seriously gonna try something on you," his friend teased.   
  
"Are you," Harry added innocently, "going to be 'overwhelmed' with Hermione tonig- Ow!" he yelled as Ron jabbed him in the stomach. "Just saying so."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny, searching the crowd, craned her neck to see over the taller people in front of her. Where was Harry?   
  
There he was. Cloaked in a silvery robe, swirls of winking stitches sewn over it, a white shirt, and dove grey pants, he was the most amazing thing she had ever laid eyes on. Strands of black hair kicked down into his dark eyes, and his face was determined but yet gentle. Although he was a tall boy, Harry was still lean from his austere childhood with the Dursleys.   
  
Maybe a year ago, he had confided his early life to her. Flattered by the attention and trust, Ginny had been pleased but equally angry at the terrible guardians.   
  
Sweeping up her skirts, Ginny made her way towards Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ignoring the simpering Ron and his horrible overatures to a skeptical Hermione, Harry turned away from his two friends and found himself face to face with Ginny.   
  
He was, despite Ron's warnings, completely stunned.   
  
Ginny was wearing the most amazing white dress, stiff with silvery embroideries. The skirts whispered on the floor, and the sleek sleeves ended in points at her wrist. His face reddened slightly as he saw how low the neckline was, albeit flattering. Her flame-red hair was swept up in a loose bun, with sweet tendrils framing her pretty face.  
  
Nearly choking, Harry managed a weak "hi."   
  
"Hi, Harry," she replied, smiling. "Want to dance?" The ballad-like song about the Founding was playing, and so they went together to the dance floor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sneered. "There goes Potty, with his little friend," he mocked. Turning to his cousin, Silvi, he pointed. "That's him. You all ready?"   
  
The impish girl nodded, smiling mischieviously. "Ready, Draco."   
  
Turning back to the scene, Draco smiled. Would that Harry person still function properly if he had his one joy taken away from him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny could hardly believe this! She was, as in her dreams, floating in Harry's arms. He was so perfect, from his wonderful personality to their coincidentally matching clothes.   
  
"Ginny?" he asked hesitantly. "Do you...um, would you-" he began.   
  
However, that was when Draco intercepted them.  
  
"Scuze me," he said coolly, "May i have this dance, Ginny?" Before either of them could reply, he swept her away and left Harry with a small, dark girl.   
  
"Hello," she said coyly. "I've heard so much about you."   
  
Bewildered at the seperation from his Ginny (and he was just going to confess his love!) and the introduction to this unknown and rather sluttily dressed younger wizard, the poor boy just stood there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Draco, what was that?" she said angrily. Shaking his arm off, she walked back in the general direction of Harry.   
  
Draco smiled evilly. "Not so fast, Ginny." Retaking her arm, he swept his hand over hers. Instantly, she could not help but move along with him. "What the...?" she blurted out. Why hadn't she brought her wand with her?  
  
Motioning with his finger, Draco shut her mouth with magical force. "Oh, just something i looked up in a book," he taunted as she struggled to speak.   
  
Leading the quiet girl out the door, Draco waved a invisibility spell with his wand over the two figures.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. underground

heys...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared over Silvi's shoulder, trying to locate Draco and Ginny in the crowd. At the end of the song he extracted himself from the twining girl and went to search for Ginny.   
  
When he had walked in several large circles around the room, he realized that they were gone. Draco, gone...Ginny gone... The thought took a few moments to sink fully into his mind.   
  
Cursing himself for his idiocy, Harry ran out the heavy doors and through the halls.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They wound through many caverns, though undistinguishable paths that Ginny could not even begin to remember. In one of the dark underground rooms, Draco pushed Ginny down and neatly tied her to an old bench. "Well, i'll be back once your little Potter boy notices something is missing," he told her evilly.   
  
Walking out the door, he turned back on his heel. A worrisome glint in his eye sent chills through Ginny's neck, exposed to the moist cold air. Coming closer, he slowly unbound her hair and let it flow loosely around her face. "Course," he added, "It would be a shame just to _waste _this time, wouldn't it?"   
  
She froze as his hand winded its way through her mass of hair and around her neck. The sensation disgusted her. Twisting, she tried to evade his caress but was too tightly trapped between his body and the stone bench. While he laughed, she somehow got one high heeled foot loose.   
  
WIth a swift movement, Ginny kicked him in the groin. Doubling over, the boy's dark eyes flashed angrily at her. "Damn girl!" he growled before slapping her hard on the cheek.   
  
Pain flared as her skin warmed where he had hit her. Draco scowled. "Feisty. Well, all right." Grabbing more twine, he pinned her effectively and tied her feet also to the bench. Standing menacingly over the girl, tightly bound, he grinned showing too many teeth. "Now, where were we?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran desperately through the halls, searching for any sight of red hair and pale gown. As he ripped out from Griffindor, he tripped on a single white high-heeled shoe. In Ginny's size.   
  
"Ginny!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the empty ward. "Where are you?"   
  
~~~~~~~`  



End file.
